


like forgetting

by schweet_heart



Series: BBC Sherlock Fic [2]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Angst, BBC Sherlock - Freeform, Episode: The Reichenbach Fall, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 21:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schweet_heart/pseuds/schweet_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Fall, Sherlock finds himself forgetting how to do things he used to do without thinking. Companion piece to "they build buildings so tall these days."</p>
            </blockquote>





	like forgetting

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the Regina Spektor song, "Eet."

after the fall, Sherlock finds that he has forgotten how to think out loud.

before John there was the skull and before the skull there was himself, but he finds that after John, thinking out loud seems pointless. he tells himself that it’s because he has to be more careful now. no one can know that he is still alive, and therefore no one can know that he is a genius, and if he sometimes half turns to the left or right with the words of a fresh discovery dying on his lips, well. he always was a creature of habit, wasn’t he?

he also finds the silence intolerable. restlessness pushes him out of the grey Paris flat and into the streets at night, walking in search of noise and colour, something through which to catch the fragmented rays of illumination, to filter what brief scraps of light he has through concentration into clarity.

Sherlock can speak German and he can speak French and he can speak Russian if he wants to, because there’s not a language in the world that does not open itself to the intelligent mind bent on understanding. but what Sherlock cannot do is speak to John, his human Rosetta stone, and so all the lights of Paris are useless.

gradually, he becomes used to working blind.


End file.
